


For As Long As We Have

by Khylara



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the telephone call to Hoover, Carter and Melvin have dinner. Which leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For As Long As We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene. Takes place right after the phone call to Hoover. In the movie, Melvin hangs up the phone and looks up at someone, but we never see who he's looking at. I just went from there.

Special Agent Melvin Purvis slowly hung up the telephone and looked up at the man standing in thedoorway to his office. “That was Hoover,” he said unnecessarily as he sat down.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“That Mr. Tolson would call me back.” He rubbed his tired eyes, wanting nothing more than to put his head down on his desk and sleep for a week. Between the biting Chicago cold and the recent fiasco at the apartment house, he was rapidly reaching the last of his energy.

 

Carter Baum’s dark eyes widened. “That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.” Purvis let out an exhausted little sigh as he leaned back in his desk chair. “He did not sound pleased.”

 

An annoyed look crossed the younger agent’s face. “Doesn’t he know what we’re up against up here?”

 

“Apparently he does not. Or he doesn’t care.” There was a pause. “I’m not sure which.”

 

“If he wants results, he’s going to have to give us the tools to get them,” Carter said, his voice flat.  He had little patience for Hoover’s way of doing things, especially since the man had no field experience. “Doing this his way…”

 

“I know,” Purvis interrupted him. “It’s gotten too many good men killed already.” He suddenly looked up. “By the way, are you okay? I saw them shooting at you.”

 

“Fine. Not even a scratch.” Carter suddenly smiled. “Luckily I learned how to dive for cover pretty fast at the police academy.”

 

Purvis found himself smiling as well. “I’m glad.” His voice softened a little. “The last thing I want is for anything to happen to you, my friend.”

 

The two men looked at each other for a long moment before Carter glanced at his watch. “It’s late and I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” A hopeful look appeared on his face. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

 

“You go.” Purvis said, looking at the various pieces of paper littering his desk – photographs, newspaper clippings, transcripts and who knew what else. “I should try to get all this in some sort of order before I call it a night.”

 

Carter leaned over the other man’s desk. “It can wait until tomorrow,” he said, his own voice firm. “Come on, Mel.  There’s a Jewish deli not too far from here. We can grab some sandwiches and go back to my place. I have a couple of beers in the icebox.” He paused. “I know you. You didn’t eat anything today, did you?”

 

Purvis thought a moment. “Coffee.”

 

“Coffee’s not eating.” Going over to the wooden rack, Carter grabbed both of their coats. He tossed Purvis his. “Come on. I’m surprised I can’t hear your stomach growling from here.”

 

Sensing he wasn’t going to win this argument, Purvis gave up. Standing up, he pulled on his coat and picked up his hat, smiling all the while. “Lead the way.”

 

*

 

After picking up sandwiches at the corner deli, Carter led his boss up the narrow flight of stairs to his apartment. “Come on in,” he said as he unlocked the door. “I did promise you a beer.”

 

“Yes, you did.” Purvis looked around as Carter flicked on a light. “Your place looks much like mine.” He indicated the stacked cardboard boxes with a wave of his hand.

 

“When have we had time to unpack anything?” the younger man asked as he dropped his paper bag onto the small dining table and shrugged out of his coat. “We’ve been going full speed since we got here.” Taking Purvis’ coat and hat, he hung them on the rack by the door, adding his to it. “At this point, I’m lucky my suits are hung up and I can find my shoes.”

 

Purvis laughed. “Most of mine are at the Chinese laundry at the end of my block. I’ll have to remember to pick them up sometime soon.” He watched as Carter pulled two brown bottles out of the icebox. “Can I help with anything?”

 

Carter shook his head as he rummaged in a kitchen drawer. “No. I’ve got this.” Pulling out an opener, he popped the caps before handing Purvis a bottle. “This should help you forget Hoover.”

 

“For the moment, at least.” The two men clinked their bottles together.

 

The two men ate their sandwiches in companionable silence, broken only by occasional comments about the biting Chicago cold and the nature of the men they were hunting. “Dillinger has to know we’re looking for him. It’s been all over the newsreels and the papers,” Carter said as he took a sip of his beer. “Why would he stay in Chicago if he knew that?”

 

“Easier for him to lose himself in a city this size,” Purvis answered as he finished the last bite of his pickle. “Put on a cheap pair of glasses. Grow a mustache or a beard. He may even change the color of his hair if he’s desperate enough. Add in the fact that he has friends here and the girl he’s seeing…”

 

“People willing to help him,” Carter finished. “Either because they admire them or because he pays them off.”

 

“Exactly.” There was a pause. “But we’ll catch him. He’ll slip up eventually, and when he does, we’ll be there.”

 

He sounded so sure…“It took us months to run down Floyd,” Carter reminded him. “And he wasn’t what you’d call smart.”

 

“Neither is Dillinger. If he was, he wouldn’t be doing what he is,” Purvis said, his voice firm. “He’ll make a mistake. They all do.” He crumpled up the wax paper that had wrapped his sandwich and tossed it into the empty paper bag. “He’s no different than Capone or Floyd or any of the others we’ve run down over the years.”

 

Carter wasn’t sure about that, but he kept silent as he gathered up the trash and threw it away. Going back to the icebox, he pulled out two more bottles. Opening them, he set one in front of Purvis.

 

The older man eyed it for a moment before looking up. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

 

Carter stopped, taken aback by the question and found himself staring at the man he called his boss, his friend. Jacket and vest off, tie loosened and a small smile on his usually somber face, Melvin Purvis was more than just handsome and dashing.

 

He was irresistible.

 

Carter licked suddenly dry lips.  _I shouldn’t be doing this_ , he thought, knowing how dangerous even thinking about wanting this man was. But before he could stop himself, he came back with, “And what if I said I was?”

 

Hazel eyes widened a little, but the smile stayed on Purvis’ face. “Then I’d have to ask why you were trying so hard,” he said, his voice soft. “Because you don’t have to.”

 

Silence, complete and deafening. Finally, Carter sagged back into his chair, beer bottles forgotten. “You know,” he accused, not looking up. He didn’t have to see the other man nod in agreement to know the truth. “How long?”

 

“I’ve suspected for quite awhile,” Purvis continued. “I wasn’t sure until you came to Chicago with me.” At Carter’s surprised look, the other man explained. “You left everything you knew, everything you found familiar and comfortable, everything you had…for me.”

 

“What did I have?” Carter asked as he looked up, pain and loss bright in his dark eyes. He fingered the wedding ring he still wore. “Wife dead in childbirth and the baby with her because the midwife was young and didn’t know what she was doing. A family who wants nothing to do with me because I joined the Bureau instead of going to school and becoming a rabbi like they dreamed of and in-laws who accused me of murdering their daughter when I tried to sit shiva with them.” There was a long pause before Carter looked up and met Purvis’ eyes with his own. “You’re all I have left.”

 

An ache suddenly knifed through Purvis’ heart.  _He’s lost so much,_  he thought, marveling at the younger man’s strength.  _No family…a broken heart…a strange city with people trying to shoot him on a regular basis…and now this. How can he go through so much and still stay sane?_ “Carter.” Reaching over, Purvis put his hand over the other man’s. “You should have said something.”

 

Carter looked down at the fingers entwined with his. “I didn’t know I could,” he finally said, his own voice soft. “Never dreamed that you might want this. Never dared to.”

 

“You are my dearest friend,” Purvis said quietly, caressing the younger man’s fingers with his thumb. “And I value that more than anything else in my life.” Making a decision, he got up and moved to stand in front of Carter’s chair, all the while never once letting go of his hand. “But I can’t deny that there have been times when I’ve wanted more.” With his free hand, he caressed Carter’s face. “Wanted you.”

 

Closing his eyes, Carter leaned into the touch, pressing his cheek against the older man’s hand. “I always have. Ever since I first met you.”

 

Purvis’ breath caught in his throat. Carter had wanted him that long? That much? They had known each other since their Academy days; how had he kept it a secret for so long? Suddenly it seemed wrong to wait any longer; leaning down, he brushed his lips against Carter’s in a gentle kiss.

 

Carter let out a soft little gasp, deepening the kiss as his arms wound around the older man’s neck. He got to his feet and pressed himself against Purvis, his gasp turning into a moan as their erections brushed together. “Mel…please…”

 

Purvis nuzzled his ear, the smell of hair oil and cologne making his head spin. “Carter,” he breathed as he slid his own arms around the other man’s waist. He knew that a great many people would see this as wrong, would consider him and Carter depraved and perverted, but it didn’t seem like that to him. It felt right, holding his friend close like this and wanting more, wanting his clothes off, wanting to kiss him again, wanting to touch bare skin. Truthfully, it felt more than right.

 

It felt incredible.

 

He gave Carter another hungry, tongue-tangling kiss. “Tell me,” he whispered as his hands roamed, going up the younger man’s back one moment and going down to palm his ass the next. “Tell me what to do. I don’t…I don’t know how to…to touch you.”

 

“It certainly doesn’t feel that way.” One of Carter’s hands found Purvis’ tie, pulling on the knot until it was completely undone. Sliding it off the other man’s neck, he tossed it onto the table behind him. “It feels like those hands know just what to do.”

 

“They…I mean…I don’t.” A panicked look suddenly appeared on the older man’s face as he pulled away a little. “Carter…I swear to you…I’ve never done something like this before.”

 

“Neither have I. Nice Jewish boy like me? Never got the chance…even if I had wanted to. Which I didn’t before I met you.” Seeing the panic on the other man’s face, Carter cupped Purvis’ face in his hands. “Mel? It’s okay. I swear to you…it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” There was a pause. “This…it’s enough.”

 

Purvis shook his head. “No, it’s not.” His voice was the barest of whispers. “I don’t want it to be.”

 

“Neither do I.” The next kiss was still hungry, but gentler, full of not only want and need but desire as well.

 

They made their way to the bedroom, trading kisses and quick, deft caresses down the small hallway as they undid buttons and buckles along the way. Shoes and socks were kicked off as they made their way around more boxes to the large brass bed that stood in the middle of the room. They sank down on it, letting go of each other long enough to toss aside dress shirts and pants. Carter’s undershirt was discarded a moment later, thrown across the room to land on yet another box as he was laid back against the pillows. He whimpered as Purvis’ lips skimmed across his collarbone. “Mel…”

 

“Shh.” Purvis silenced him with yet another kiss. “Just lie back. Let me do this. Okay?” Their eyes met. “I want to do this.”

 

All Carter could do was nod his permission, gasping as a hot, wet tongue connected with one of his nipples. “Oh, God…” His fingers tangled in the older man’s hair, silently urging him lower. “Please…God, please…”

 

It’s intoxicating, feeling the fingers in his hair, hearing the soft pleas begging him to continue, to do anything as long as he doesn’t stop. He moved lower, his tongue tracing invisible lines down the younger man’s torso until he reaches the waistband of his boxers. He gives the material a tug as he looks up. “Can I take these off you?”

 

Another silent nod and a moment later the last piece of Carter’s clothing was on the floor next to his pants. Purvis smiled as he openly admired the other man’s hard body, flushed face and leaking erection. “You look wonderful,” he finally said, leaning up to give Carter another kiss.

 

“So do you. What I can see, that is.” Carter plucked at the white cotton fabric of Purvis’ undershirt. “Off. Take this off. Now.”

 

Purvis couldn’t help smiling at the blatantly demanding tone of Carter’s voice as he sat up enough to pull the garment over his head and toss it to the floor. “This what you want, Carter?” he drawled.

 

Suddenly Carter sat up and pulled him into yet another kiss. “That accent of yours,” he managed to get out. “I don’t know what it is…”

 

“It gets to you?” Purvis didn’t wait for an answer before he continued. “You do, too, you know. When you’re concentrating on something, you get this look on your face. Much like how you look right now.” He brushed his fingertips over Carter’s lips. “Sometimes it’s all I can do not to put my hands on you.”

 

Carter smiled. “There’s nothing stopping you from putting your hands on me now.” Taking one of Purvis’ hands, he puts it on his chest and holds it there. “Touch me, Mel. Wherever you want to.”

 

“An invitation like that? How can I refuse?” He laid back down, bringing Carter with him. “But only if you touch me, too.”

 

Carter’s hands slid down the other man’s back, skimming over his ass and taking Purvis’ underwear with them. He tossed them aside. “There. Nothing between us now.” He glanced down, his eyes widening at the sight of Purvis’ erection pressed against his thigh. “I’m doing that?”

 

“You’re doing something,” Purvis said with a smile. His eyes suddenly closed and a moan escaped him as one of Carter’s hands wrapped around him. “God…Carter…”

 

“You said for me to touch you. I’m only following orders,” the younger man teased. The laughter turned into a gasp as Purvis rolled them both until he was on top and their cocks were pressed together.

 

“You were saying?” A smirk crossed the older man’s face. “You’re not trying to be a tease, now, are you, Agent Baum? Because if you were...” Reaching between them, he ran a fingertip lightly over Carter’s erection, causing the other man to whimper and squirm under him. “I just might have to tease back.”

 

Carter immediately shook his head as he arched into the feather light caress, trying to turn it into a firmer touch. “God, Mel…please…” He dug his fingers into Purvis’ shoulders as he looked at him with wild eyes, throwing one leg around his waist so they were even closer together. “Can’t…I need…”

 

Hearing the desperation in the other man’s voice, Purvis suddenly didn’t want to tease anymore. “I know,” he said, his own eyes bright as he began to move, rubbing his cock against Carter’s, building the pleasure up between them. “I need it, too.”

 

It didn’t take long. Moments later, Carter threw his head back against the pillows and let out a wordless cry as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Feeling the wet heat of his partner’s climax triggered Purvis’ own; moaning Carter’s name, he buried his face in the younger man’s shoulder and came all over them both.

 

They sagged against each other as they both tried to catch their breath, calming one another with whispered words and tender touches. When he finally found the strength to move, Purvis lifted his head up and brushed a kiss against Carter’s parted lips. “Carter?”

 

Carter’s eyes flickered open and a lazy little smile appeared on his face. “Hello.”

 

Purvis smiled as well. “Hello. Are you okay?”

 

“Better than I have been in a long time.” He suddenly wrinkled his nose a little. “And sticky.”

 

The older man let out a little laugh. “So am I.” He thought for a moment. “How does sharing a hot bath sound before we go any further?”

 

“Cramped. I’m not sure that my tub can fit two.” There was a pause. “It could be fun to try, though. Especially if it means going further.”

 

Purvis sat up, bringing Carter up with him. “It definitely could,” he agreed. He stopped for a moment, brushing a lock of dark hair out of Carter’s equally dark eyes, as he tried to find the right words to say. “Carter…I can’t make you any promises.”

 

“I know you can’t. I’m not asking for any.” Carter slid his arms around his new lover’s neck. “All I want is for you to stay with me for as long as you can. I don’t care whether it’s just for a day, a week, or a lifetime.” His voice softened. “For however long we have, Mel…stay with me.”

 

_For as long as we have,_  Purvis mused, considering the words. They both could be dead in a hail of bullets tomorrow, or they could still be together fifty years from now, old and gray and sitting on a porch swing, reminiscing about days gone by. Either way, Melvin Purvis couldn’t think of anything better.

 

He gave Carter a long, lingering kiss. “That I can do.” .

 


End file.
